


Smile

by SerinaKuro



Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: A simple short story, Depression, F/M, He ends up happy with you, Healing, Sora is oblivious, The fool is like a safety blanket, The fool sticks to you, You have insecurities after heartbreak, You're greedy for his attention, and dating Leon, he helps you heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: You were clumsy, but you loved the stage. It was your goal to be up there with Sora someday, it's just...sometimes life hurts you. As each day passes you find it harder to smile until its just gone.Fool is all you have linking you to the stage you love so dearly. Can he bring your smile back?
Relationships: Fool (Kaleido Star)/Reader, Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pain leads to change in a person and it's not always easy to deal with it.

After joining Kaleido Stage you had decided against any type of romance, the stage alone was all you needed and your friends. Sora was someone you looked up to despite both being around nineteen in age.

You swore you wouldn't.

And yet you did.

Leon Oswald was the man you had developed some sort of interest in. You however could see the looks he gave only to Sora when she wasn't looking. Even with that after so long being here you wished to get closer to Leon if possible. 

You tried inviting him out to coffee. Shot down.

A show in town. Nope.

A simple walk together. He said no because he was busy.

After three months of trying to become at least a little closer to the damn devil man you were gathered with some of Sora's close friends for a small private announcement. The news had hit you like a truck. You felt the worst stabbing pain jam itself into your chest and twist the knife.

Sora and Leon had officially become a couple. 

Your lips tremble wishing to spew hatred because you had been trying to hard, so very hard yet all that came out was a forced smile and the words, 'congrats.' 

That night you silently cried yourself to sleep swearing to never try to give your heart away to anyone ever again. The stage was all you needed. You'll love only the stage and all it had to offer.

"Love can only hurt you." You decided.

It was that night that you had lost your smile.

===========

It's been about a month since then and no matter what you didn't really feel like smiling unless it was on stage. After you finish your final maneuver and stand there before the crowds applause you could feel happiness. 

When it was over and you all left backstage to catch your breath that smile fades away. Mia took notice first. "(Y/N), is something wrong?" You glance over at her not understanding what she meant. "No. Everything is just fine." 

"But..." She starts soon joined by the others. "Your smile seems to only show on the stage." Anna started to connect the dots together as Mia brought the problem to light. "Yeah come to think of it you haven't smiled once outside of performing on stage. What happened?"

You placed a hand on your hip narrowing your eyes. "I just don't feel like smiling unless we're on stage. It's not your problem, we did a good performance and that's all that matters. If that's all you have to bother me with then excuse me." Not waiting to hear Sora even speak you turn your back to them walking off.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh back there?" Fool finally made himself known following you from behind. "I don't care. There's no reason to smile if it isn't for the audience. I can do that much for the stage."

As of about two weeks ago Fool had showed up in your life. Much to your surprise Rosetta and Sora could see them as well he told you.

He was worried about you despite his ways of pervy joking which usually got him taped to the window. A performer whose lost their smile even off the stage was a problem that could lead downhill.

As much as he hated to admit it you had grown on him in the short time you'd been together. The first time he was able to show himself to you he'll never forget the warm smile you gave knowing he was the spirit of the stage you loved so much.

However, ever since then you never smiled his way, nor at anyone else. From what he can understand you lost your smile after Sora and Leon announced their relationship. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to understand what happened.

Back at your room you laid down hugging your teddy resting until it was time for dinner. 

Knock Knock!

"(Y/N)! You're going to be late for dinner if you stay." It was Sora. That alone to wake up to annoyed you and yet that's not what bothered you. 

"Fool?" You turn over onto your back looking in the dimly lit room for his floating form. Even if Sora and Rosetta could see him as well you wanted to at least keep him to yourself just a little longer. Maybe to feel special. "Fool are you here?" 

When you got no response you shot up. "Fool!?"

He comes floating on in through your balcony window, "yes? What happened (Y/N)?"

"Where were you!? I-I thought.." You bit your lip thinking you had lost the ability to see him. That alone you knew wasn't a good sign. He smiled some floating over to pat your head a bit. "Well if I knew I was so loved I would've snuck in while you were changing to--mmph!" 

You tossed your bear at his face. 

"Pervert. I was just gonna say it's dinner time so hurry up!" A fresh splash of blush painted your face as you got out of bed to put on a light jacket. He tried to complain that he didn't need to eat, but you wouldn't have any of it. He's your only company while you sat alone.

==========

In the dinning hall you had the salad, and meatloaf. Quiet you sat in the corner table away from all the chatter. "Why don't you try to sit with Sora and her friends again? I'm sure they'll accept no problem."

"You know why Fool." You mumble.

He heaved a sigh sitting on the table while you cut the meatloaf to eat. "Then why do I need to sit with you? You're perfectly capable of being here alone like you want."

(E/C) eyes lower looking at him then back down at the food. His words were true, if you wanted to be alone then you didn't really need him.

That's not it at all.

"I like your company, Fool. Do you want to go?" It was understandable if he did since he doesn't normally float around such big groups. You knew Sora had probably asked him why he sticks with you these days and honestly...you're glad he does.

The spirit heaves a sigh crossing his legs to float in the space around you. "If you make that kind of face, no I suppose I don't." He didn't know how to really argue with you when the weight of things began to show in your expression. The Fool wished he knew what to do to help your smile return.

===================

On the way back from dinner you ran into Sora along with her gang and...Leon. You'd rather not have to speak let alone be in his presence if you absolutely didn't have to. "Oh hey (Y/N)! We're heading over to meet Anna for a breif run though of the show. Did you want to come?" 

Her inability to stay away from the stage is something you admire about Sora, however her obliviousness was less favorable. A sigh is heaved from you as your arms are crossed. "No thank you I'm tired from today so if you'll excuse me. The lovely couple can go without me," you spat bitterly on accident.

Quickly you passed her barely out of reach before a hand grabs at your wrist. "(Y/N), what's been wrong with you? I mean..Mia was right about your smile and sudden change of attitude. Where is all this coming from?" Her eyes roll over to Fool whom stayed at your side. As soon as you see him float in her direction a flicker of pain flashes through your eyes. He was not your toy to control so he may speak with Sora if he wished. 

"If you utter a word I'll leave Fool! Just leave me alone, all of you mind your own business!" 

Away you ran, lungs burning, blurred vision from the tears, and pain in your heart. Why were you still jealous? Is it envy? What was the point in them bothering to worry? You're fine. Things will be okay.

You tell yourself that as a dreamless slumber draws the heartbroken performer into it's awaiting arms as you fall to the bed.


	2. Get Up

It had been a week since that event. Sora had given you the space you'd asked for which sort of made you feel even more like an outcast. 

You're falling..why can't you just get up. 

What is it you had been fighting for?

Without that emotion is the stage enough alone to keep up that little bird within your chest fluttering. Is it enough?

On the balcony of your room you sat on the railing allowing the winds to comb through your hair as the birds fly off in the distance. Ideas swarmed your mind about how to fix this predicament and yet nothing ever got done.

Your stomach let our a roar as it forces you to snap out the daydreams and well look at that a fool was floating. A small smile if you could even call it that had tugged at your lips. "Oh look a fool. Come to laugh at me? You told Sora right?" He'd been gone all week. What could you do right? A spirit is free to do what they please. 

Said spirit would make a joke about your smile to maybe make it bigger and yet the sadness behind it hurt. You didn't trust him as much as he'd thought. Or this was another wall you're putting up to help the hurt. "I didn't say anything to Sora now from the sounds of it you were hungry right? I'm coming along."

Confused at the conversations directional flow you stare him down a moment trying to figure out why he wanted to go. He's always opposed to the idea. "Sure why not."

Off the balcony you hopped back into the bedroom giving a small yawn as the door is tossed open by a rather enthusiastic Sarah. Sidestepping out the way of her kick (E/C) hues roll at the weirdness. "Good Morning Sarah, is there a reason for barging in?"

She pouts at the fact of you dodging her karate but perks back up quick.

"Ah, yes well for one you're late to breakfast and two Kalos wanted to have a word with you about your role for the next showcase. I think it's gonna be a good one!" She laughs like a Cheshire cat obviously knowing something. Honestly that's all it took to get your interest as you were bolting out the room deciding your stomach could be fed later. "Are you sure you don't want a meal first?" Fool asks floating beside you.

You shook your head as the soft clacks of your shoes echo along the grounds when wandering back into the main building.

There was this mixed emotion of worry as well as excitement in the rush over you hadn't even noticed the way you'd been swaying from side to side impatient. A few knocks are given before your voice, "Kalos you wanted to see me?"

A shuffling of paper is heard, "come in."

Inside you saw Sora, Mia, and Anna settled alone with Leon leaning against the far wall. The fear was starting to grip at your lungs as the doors slipped closed behind you. "What's...going on?"

"Now that you're here I wanted to discuss your next role in our Winter show. It'll revolve around the Jack Frost theme mixed with the usual festivities." He gestures to Mia who jumps startled handing you the cast papers. 

You skim it once.

Twice.

Then look at Sora. "I'm her co-star?"

They seemed to brighten up when you didn't get angry. Fool even peeks over your shoulder to read it over a few times mumbling the title. "Isn't that great, (Y/N)!? Now we can do our best together. When Mia first brought the idea to light I immediately thought you'd suit the role of Jacks Shadow and power."

That did it. "Is this some sort of pity? So what? I couldn't audition for it on my own Sora the star had to vouch for me. What a load of crap." You tossed the papers on the table with a glare. 

"No that's not the case at all. We considered other possibilities for the roll but you just fit so much better since you are able to keep up with Sora well enough," Mia clarifies while organizing the stack. It was becoming awkwardly tense in the room only fueling your frustration.

Fool touches your shoulder opening his mouth to speak but you beat him to it. "Why? Why so suddenly when I've been a jerk to you Sora? To everyone.." It frustrates you to no end how nice they are despite you having pushed all your friends away. It hurts more because you're sorry.

You didn't mean for things to get this far.

You never wanted liking someone and getting your heart broken to really break you.

The room looked at you in shock prompting you to shift feeling something wet leaking down your face. "(Y/N)..does this upset you that much?" Mia mumbles as Sora rises. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Oh if only she knew, but you know what...you wanted to get over it. You've been beating yourself down to the point you've forgotten how to get up. You can't. Not like this alone. 

"Do you want the role or not?" Kalos speaks over the commotion while tucking a hand in his pocket. "If you don't think you're up for the job we can find another t--" You cut him off with balled up fists. "I want to do this part! I-I want to work with Sora.." 

That sure did confuse the lot in the room considering how you've been acting. Without much warning the star in the room hugs you as the tears kept coming. Yeah, you can't get up after that bad a beating without maybe a hand. "I'm sorry for being so awful. I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you and the others."

This was more embarrassing but you're glad the hug helped partially muffle if not hide you. (E/C) eyes slide over spotting Fool smiling down at you in the warmest expression you'd seen yet. It made your heart flutter like a bird trying to get out its cage. 

=====

Get up (Y/N), stand on your feet again.


	3. Forgiveness Blooms A New Rose

"Ahh!" Off the trapeze pole you slipped again falling back onto the safety net for the hundredth time trying with all your might to get this darn maneuver down. It involves you constantly moving around Sora's character in a variety of fashions almost like playfully dancing. It was an important part of end of the first act.

Ken had been a big help in landing the first half but it's getting late and you were bruised beyond belief. Seems the female star had rubbed off on you when it comes to determination. "Ow ow..jeez you'd think that rope would be softer after so many falls." On down you rub the lower parts of your back. "You okay? Looked like that last one was a hard fall." He asks obviously more worried than needing to be.

"Nah, that's nothing. I'm fine, a long bath and some rest will do the trick." That's good enough for you. A small appreciative smile is given as Ken insists you grab some pain killing meds from Sarah. Mentioned she had them because of certain 'accidents' with her karate that you didn't want to ask about for your sanity.

============

It'd taken some time however after closing up the last show to start this one you'd begun to smile a bit more. Things were spoken in private with Sora albeit it was very hard to get out. She of course felt bad that Leon was a big reason for the change in you however you reassured her that you're over him now.

Then you'd explained the fear of loosing the sight of Fool so ended up keeping him like a teddy bear to a child for safety. He did laugh at the wording much to your shy embarrassment at his deep voice near your ear. Overall a good experience to get things somewhat cleaned slate wise.

With it being so late the first things you'd done once back to your bedroom was heat up a thing of hot chocolate opting to take a quick shower to ease your muscles while the milk warms up on the stove. The spirit of the stage hadn't been anywhere to be seen and for once..it was okay. You didn't feel scared.

The stage is a place you love weather he's here or not.

A tune is bounced off the walls as you exit the bathroom fully dressed sauntering on over to your stove to make two cups of the warm liquid to fight off the cold in the air. The sudden presence behind you mixed with the sensation of arms ghosting around your waist gave you a startling hint as to whom it was. "Oh look a fool." He joked chuckling in your ear sending a shiver down your spine.

"I'll never understand how your magic works." You mumble.

Seems that after that deboggle with Sora all the people that could see Fool had a meeting to 'talk' when it came to the conclusion that the more that could see him the stronger his magic was. You didn't really pay too much attention however there's about five of you now that May can see him too.

He was rather into teasing you when it was found out some time ago. You never fought against his touch considering the safety it gave, the comfort was almost addicting. The old wounds were being filled slowly with time. "Did you want a cup as well? I made another." His head rests on your shoulder staring down at the concoction hesitant. "Spirits don't need to eat, or drink (Y/N)."

With a roll of your eyes you laughed softly handing him a mug. "Humor me." With the cup in hand he pulls you closer kissing the crown of your head. "I'll do more than that if you'll allow me?" This cheating devil knew your weakness..of course he did he's lived with you for so damn long now.

"U-um.." You weren't opposed to more touch it's just this if Fool. The perverted spirit who cracks jokes and cares about all those chosen for the stage. Who's this sweet spirit? He takes your silence as a no and slips away from you to find a seat at the edge of your bed sipping at the mug to humor you. "It's nice out today," he changes topics.

You hated that.

Boys were so weird how they avoided things, but you appreciate him trying to not leave you feeling awkward. The bed dips next to him as you rest your head along his shoulder keeping both hands on the warm mug. "Yeah.."

A deep hum is given as a response while he drinks more of the hot liquid, you follow suit needing something distracting. With soft lips on the rip of the cup you mumbled. "You know..I wouldn't have minded if it was you."

With those words you found your mug being taken away with a whine of protest earning a chuckle from him. "That's all I needed to hear." He leans you back into the bed pressing another kiss to your crown, then your forehead, and finally making it down to your lips letting it linger for you to melt into. As your lips felt his pull away you felt dazed, almost drunkenly happy. "Can you forgive me for stealing that?" He spoke softly, dark eyes hazed with love.

"You thief." You couldn't stop the smile that was directed at him and only him as the moonlight starts to bleed into the room signaling the day has come to it's end finally. "I'll be a thief if it gets you to smile like that. As long as it's all for me," he whispers as a trail of kisses trail up your neck.

Well...suppose you could forgive him for awhile longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story yes, but its old.


End file.
